


Quietly Present

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, making a tower, people put in a tower?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Silly thing I wrote about Remus being quiet and making a tower out of everything around, including sides
Kudos: 16





	Quietly Present

Remus was stacking objects.

He’d started by rearranging the kitchen cupboards, smashing or denting anything he couldn’t fit back in. Then he went through the cutlery, staring in awe at the knives and sharpening everything he could.

Now he was stacking things in the living room. Anything could be stacked, ornaments, books, technology, people passing by. At least Virgil didn’t seem concerned, halfway up the pile, but near the top was Patton, whimpering and desperately trying to stay still.

When Roman entered he just blinked up at the pair. “Are you having fun in here, Duke?” He chuckled, realising this was just a mindless thing his twin had found to do.

“Happily. Are you going to help building or join my tower?” Remus nodded, adding the television to Patton’s lap and hooking a stuffed monkey over Virgil’s foot.

“Might I swap places with Patton to be in the tower? He might be so gracious as to make us some cookies for when our games conclude.” Roman suggested, already moving to take the items off Patton and figure out how best to swap their positions.

He didn’t have much struggle since Remus easily took hold of everything stacked on top of Patton to keep it balenced with one hand while the others sides switched positions. “No wriggling to make it fall or I’m running you through, Bro.”


End file.
